


Unrequited Love

by rotg5311



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Gangbang, Drunk Peter, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Underage Drinking, brief underage mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Ever since Peter could remember, he's had an obsession with Tony. Now he's old enough and tired of waiting, but too afraid to do anything, so he'll just whore himself around instead.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Peter found Tony’s porn was an accident. Really, it was. He was just old enough to know what porn was, and barley even enjoyed it yet. He stumbled over it, finding the man he had so much respect for as a scientist, and immediately couldn’t process those feelings right. Just as he was about to press play, he heard Aunt May walk through the front door. Peter had been so scared of getting caught that he didn’t look up any porn for two years after that. By then he had started to develop as a man, and really couldn’t help himself. 

He wasn’t really picky. In fact, Peter liked to explore. Some things he loved, and others he clicked the back button so fast he nearly broke his own finger. Girls, girls, girls. Peter loved it. Then he stumbled back onto a video of Tony Stark. Probably the person he admired most in this World. Which is the only reason Peter hesitated before watching it. It was a switch flipped in his head. That was the best orgasm he’d had since his very very first one. After that, Peter starting looking for those more often than not.

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Peter clicked on one that stood out from the rest. A very young Tony Stark, paired with some twink. Peter barely got through the first minute before he was cumming all over his hand. Then, he watched it again and again, managing to hold out longer each time. After that, Peter actively looked for the videos of Tony with other guys. There weren't as many as him with girls, but there were enough to last him a while… Until there weren't. Peter dug up a bunch of videos where one of the men looked similar to Tony, and that was fine too, just not as great.

Then Peter came home one day to see Tony Stark sitting on his couch next to Aunt May and nearly died on the spot. Older than many of the videos, Tony was still just as sexy, especially since Peter was seeing him in person. When Tony ushered him off into Peter’s room, he was ready to fall over. Every scene of Tony ramming into some young guy flashed through his head. But, realistically, Peter knew Tony wasn’t interested. He was still a child, and as much as it hurt, Peter knew that made Tony totally off limits. Still, it didn’t stop him from furiously beating himself off as soon as he was alone to the thought of Tony.

It was an odd feeling, to have a mentor take you under their wing, and have an enormous crush on them. Every time Tony would ruffle Peter’s hair or throw an arm over his shoulder, Peter felt his heart try to beat its way out of his chest. Overall, it was extremely hurtful. Tony didn’t want Peter, Peter couldn’t drop his silly crush, and also wouldn’t stop seeing Tony. It was so destructive, but worst of all, Peter still watched all the videos he had found so many years ago.

Even while he was tucked away at the compound, Peter would plug his headphones into his phone just so he could hear all the beautiful sounds Tony made. It was sick, but Peter couldn't help himself. Through it all, Peter tried dating. Then when that didn’t work out, Peter tried sleeping around. Being freshly 18 opened up a World of fun for him. He could meet people in clubs (the non alcoholic kind, sadly) and hookup in the bathroom, their car, and even once a back alley. It’s what got him by. He had developed a special taste, mostly guys with dark hair and dark eyes. Occasionally he’d pick a girl, but Peter preferred to imagine it was Tony plowing into him on his weekend adventures.

Everything was fine that way until Peter turned 20. It was his Birthday, Ned and MJ were studying abroad, and Peter had fallen in with a… crowd. Peter wouldn’t say a ‘bad’ crowd, though that was probably true. He barely knew anyone's name except Harry. He met Harry at a club. The sex was so good that Peter even gave him his number so they could do it again. And they did, again and again, every weekend for the past month. But all they did was fuck, so Peter knew jackshit about the guy except that he was hot. But that didn’t matter. Peter’s heart already belonged to someone else...but his body didn’t. That was his own, and he was going to throw it around as much as he could while he was still young enough to do so.

Harry didn’t even know it was Peter’s birthday until halfway through the night. They stopped at a party and got trashed. Peter walked into what he thought was the bathroom, but was actually a bedroom. Five people inhabited it, all in various stages of sex or drug use. As soon as he saw coke on the table, he hightailed it the other way. Peter was all for fun, but he didn’t want the kind of thing that stuck around forever, the way drug addictions tend to do. He finally found a bathroom, and managed to only get a little piss on the seat. It was an accomplishment considering he could barely see at all. Then he was making his way back, only to find Harry near a door he hadn’t noticed before.  
“Hey Babe.” Peter slurred, attempting to wink at the guy.

“Hey.” Harry gestured to the door and smirked. “You wanna have some fun?”

And who was Peter to refuse? He was feeling so great, Harry could only make it all better. Peter didn’t even hesitate when he opened the door to four other guys inside. He didn’t recognize any of them, but Peter didn’t care. There was only one blonde guy in there that Peter didn’t particularly care for. Peter made sure to bury his face into the pillow when it was that guys turn to use Peter’s ass. They used him until he was spent, and then pushed him a little further, not that Peter minded. And when they were done, Harry asked Peter if he had someone to call.

For some reason Peter picked Happy. Even in this state, he knew he didn’t want Aunt May anywhere near him. His friend pool close by was relatively nonexistent. That left Tony. But Peter didn’t want to see Tony. So Happy was the next best thing. Surprisingly, he answered the phone within the first few rings. Peter heard a voice, but couldn’t recognize a single word. Even worse, he couldn’t talk back. It just made him giggle. Then everything went black.

Peter woke up to more words. It took him a few minutes to even process who it was, much less what they were saying to him. It was Tony, and he was pissed.

“Peter?” Tony sounded concerned. Maybe. Peter couldn’t be sure.

“MR. STARK!” Peter was flinging himself into Tony’s arms without a care. “Hi!”

“Hey, kid. Happy Birthday, by the way. You want to tell me what was going on back there?”

Peter thought about it, but couldn’t remember a single thing. He was drunk, and wanted another drink soon. Tony probably wouldn’t give him anything anyways. “Dunno.”

“You don’t know?” Tony finally managed to pry Peter off him, except he looked mortified. Peter didn’t understand why, but it was funny. “Kid what are you laughing for?”

“Shhh. Shhhh Mr. Stark.” Peter looked around, finally noticing they were in a car. One of Tony’s limo’s probably. Happy must’ve been driving Tony around when Peter called. Tony was in a suit, and damn did it look good. Peter couldn’t help but reach out and grab for Tony’s tie. Silky, smooth. “This tie is so nice. You know what else is nice? Harry!”

“Harry?” Peter couldn’t read Tony’s face, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to talk. “Is, uh… he the one who called Happy?”

“Yeah that was him. He’s so sweet to me, Mr. Stark. He fucks me right.”

“I’m sorry, he what?” Peter had never really talked to Tony about guys before. Or girls. Tony looked so distressed that Peter grabbed his hand to comfort him.

“Mr. Stark, he got me the best present for my birthday! We went to a party, and there were a bunch of guys waiting for me. It was so fun. Can we go back?”

“Jesus, kid.” Tony was visibly shaken, but Peter couldn’t figure out why. “You can’t be doing stuff like that.”

“I can do whatever I want.” Anger sparked deep inside him. He let go of Tony’s had, throwing it down by the man's side. “You’re not my Dad, you can’t tell me what to do with my life.”

“No, I’m not. But I can tell when you’re making a bad decision-”

“You couldn’t tell a bad decision from a baseball bat, Tony.” Peter cut him off, not even realizing he called Tony by his first name rather than Mr. Stark. “Porn seems like a pretty bad decision to me, but you’ve got plenty of that out there. Plenty of orgy’s too, so I don’t see what the problem is if I do it.”

“Kid...” Tony’s voice was quiet, only serving to make Peter more angry.

“I’m not a kid! I’m an adult. I’m twenty years old. I’m in college, not high-school anymore. I’m sick and tired of everyone treating me like a kid.” Then Peter was schooching closer to Tony, grabbing at the man’s suit once more. “I’m tired of you seeing me as a kid.”

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other like animals. Then Peter was leaning forward, smashing his lips roughly against Tony’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up with the World’s worst headache. At first he thought he might actually be dying, but then flashes of the previous night came back in bits and pieces. He had been drinking. Harry was there. A room full of guys, Peter vaguely remembered, but was instantly confirmed as soon as he moved and felt a pain tear through his ass. That kind of pain was only fun if you could remember the night before, and since Peter couldn’t, he found it a little disappointing. There were bits and pieces, but the more he tried to think, the worse his head felt. Finally he opened his eyes and saw two water bottles on the table. Without hesitating, Peter grabbed one and started chugging. The only thing swimming through his mind was water. Sweet, fresh, water. Amazing.

Once he started in on the second one, he felt decent enough to head to the bathroom. Letting out the worlds longest pee, Peter once again tried to recall the events from the night before. Happy. He called Happy for a ride. But then Tony was there? It was all such a blur. He definitely remembered seeing Tony, which made him wonder if he was going to get in trouble for drinking. Tony let him live in the compound, with little to no rules, but they had never said anything about under aged drinking. The least he could hope for was that Tony wouldn’t tell Aunt May.

When he finally got into the shower, Peter felt slightly better. No doubt it was his healing factor hard at work trying to fix him. His head was still throbbing and his stomach was a little woozy, but it felt nice to clean himself. There was a lot of dried up lube, but no cum dripping from him. It was a relief to know that even though Peter had been too trashed to voice a concern for it, all participating parties had still worn condoms.

By the time he managed to put on clean clothes and drag himself to the kitchen, he could nearly put a complete thought together. Last night wasn’t fully there, but Peter didn’t really care. He had fun, from what he could remember, and that’s all that mattered.

“Hey kid!” A loud voice said from behind him as he entered the kitchen. Natasha stood there, grinning, no doubt aware of exactly what kind of head pain she was causing him. “Fun night?”

“I think so.” Peter looked around the room, catching eyes with a startled looking Tony. He didn’t know what that was about, but maybe he’d ask. “I don’t really remember much of it.”

“Well I’d say by the looks of that, you enjoyed yourself a little.” She told him, pointing to his neck. Peter hadn't even bothered to check a mirror, but from what he could see by awkwardly tilting his head down and to the side, there was a pretty gnarly bruise covering the sole patch of skin he could see. When he touched it, he instantly knew it was a lot bigger than what he could see for himself. Set dead center were a set of teeth marks that had dug too deep into his flesh and left tiny cuts.

“Huh.” Peter thought as hard as he could, but didn’t remember anyone doing that to him at all. Strange. “Oh well. Can’t imagine it was a problem if I don’t remember it.”

Then he was turning around with his bowl of cereal, plopping himself next to a very distressed looking Tony. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge a little, but Peter had no idea why.

“Goodmorning, Mr. Stark.” Peter greeted him, cheerfully as usual.

“Hey, Pete.” Tony was giving him a curious look. “Sleep ok?”

“I don’t even know. But I feel awful today.”Peter told him. Maybe if he was honest about everything, Tony wouldn’t yell at him for getting drunk.

“I bet. I’m not surprised you don't remember anything either. In fact, I’m surprised you’re alive at all.” Tony seemed so agitated that Peter felt his own body start to sink into the chair. The last thing he wanted to do was get yelled at.

“What?”

“Your blood alcohol level was high enough to kill a grown man, Peter. I tested you once we got here.” Tony fidgeted with the spoon in his coffee, refusing to look at Peter. “You may have a fast metabolism and an advanced healing ability, but you can’t be so reckless with yourself. You’re body is fighting off so much alcohol poisoning right now that you’ve still got that thing on your neck. Even you have your limits… Learn them.”

Peter’s face burned. He hated getting reprimanded, but when it was someone you really, really liked, it made it worse. If he blinked, he would cry, so instead he kept his eyes opened and glued to the floor. If Tony saw him cry, he’d keep seeing him as a child, and Peter desperately wanted to be seen as a man. Tony had no need for a sniveling little kid.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark. It won't happen again.” Peter told him, not realizing how much of a lie it would become.

The next time Peter got drunk, it wasn’t even bad. He could walk and talk just fine, but he knew from the look on Tony’s face that he could smell the alcohol on Peter’s breath. Neither of them said anything, but Tony gave Peter a disappointed look and walked off.

The next time was when MJ and Ned had returned for their week vacation, the three of them planning to meet up for a night out together. MJ, as responsible as ever, made sure both Ned and Peter got home safely. It was one of the best night’s he had in a long time. He missed them so much, but with the three of them in three seperate Countries for most of the year, it was hard to do more than a group chat and an occasional skype call. He had waited biggest part of the night before he started drinking, intent on hearing everything they had been up too while he could still form a full sentence. Thankfully he hadn’t drank enough for their time together to be erased from his memory.

They all met up once again during break, just briefly to say goodbye. Once Ned and MJ were gone again, Peter went out with Harry. It was the best way to make himself feel better. Peter didn’t make it home that night. When he woke up, he had a handful of calls from Tony. Peter ignored all of them. He wasn’t in the mood to get yelled at that day. Instead he sent Tony a text saying,  
‘Don’t feel so great, spending a few days with May.’

Then he turned his phone off. The next few days, Peter spent all of his nights at the clubs he could find, sleeping with anyone that would spare him a glance. His days he spent at Aunt May’s, which means he technically didn’t lie to Tony about it… He just left out the fact that May was out of town for the week.

When he finally managed to crawl his way back to the Compound, Tony didn’t even spare him a glance. Peter was too drunk at the time to do anything about it, but the next day when it happened again, Peter felt his heart sink.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a strange mix of feelings welling up deep within Peter. Too many for him to reasonably deal with, so he did the next best thing… he buried them and partied instead. The only thing getting him by was the fact that he was still top of his class. Drinking was fun, but only on the weekends when he had the time. Some days he would see Harry. Some days he would meet random people out and about. Both ways though, he made sure he got plowed into a mattress, wall, or car seat. Peter knew it wasn’t healthy, but he didn’t really care.

Then came the weekend he had finals. It killed him, really, but Peter stayed in to study. He had done too much work to fail now. But studying was boring. Peter was horny. No one was in the compound that he knew of. It seemed like the perfect time to blow off a little steam.

Like countless other times, Peter opened up an incognito tab on his phone. It was pointless, really. If the Government wanted to watch him, so be it. The only thing he was about to do was beat some meat. Exhibition wasn’t really his thing, but if they wanted to snoop, so be it. However, he did stop to plug in headphones. Just because he thought he was alone in the Compound didn’t mean it was true. There were spies and assassins roaming the halls that could easily pinpoint the sound from practically anywhere. 

Quickly, Peter navigated his way to a website that he knew for a fact had the most diverse selection of Tony’s videos. It had been such a long time since he watched anything with Tony in it. He had been felt so disappointed with the way Tony had been treating him that it felt wrong, more so than usual, to touch himself to that man. Now, he was so pent up that he just didn’t care. What he wanted was Tony, and he would deal with the repercussions after.

It was a tough choice between two of his favorite videos. The one where Tony didn’t know he was being recorded and was unusually tender with the girl he was with, who was a total babe. Or the one where Tony absolutely destroyed some twink into a gasping, pleading mess, while calling him every dirty name under the sun. The second one eventually won out, because as much as he liked tender Tony, with the other video he could pretend he was the one getting the fucking of a lifetime.

Peter let himself get fully hard, uncomfortable, and twitchy before he started touching himself, in order to make it last longer. Unfortunately that didn’t take too long when he was listening to Tony call the guy on screen with him such filthy things. What Peter wouldn’t give to be Tony’s ‘little slut’. Just that thought alone made his cock twitch in his hand, leaking a small dribble of precum.

Young Tony had grade A stamina which made Peter wonder if that was still the case. Even if Tony couldn’t keep up, Peter would still throw his ass back on that thick cock. Several times he got too close and had to stop touching himself, resulting in an edging session that he’d really love to try again soon. Really, the show was amazing, it always was, but Peter always had the best orgasm whenever he waited for Tony’s. That was when Tony really let loose. Peter had watched this video so many times that he knew exactly when it was about to happen, even without knowing all of Tony’s tells. Those beautiful hips stuttered, brow furrowed, and all those fake, but highly erotic pornstar moans for the camera became real. It was like getting a glimpse at heaven. That’s when Peter sped up the pace, stroking his cock hard and fast, throbbing with every sound that fell from Tony’s lips. As Tony groaned and came deep within the mewling boys ass, Peter bit his lip to stop his own noises, unable to look away from the glorious sight in front of him.

The bliss from his release was short lived. As Peter wiped up the mess that coated his hand and stomach, he thought of Tony. It had been weeks since Tony started ignoring Peter, and it hurt more than words could describe. Sometimes they would talk, but it was mostly yes/no answers on Tony’s end before he found an excuse to bolt out of the room in order to trying to break his record of time spent away from Peter. It was tearing him apart. Peter wasn’t even sure what exactly Tony was mad about, but it probably had something to do with all the drinking. That only fueled the bitter feelings in Peter more. Tony had been even more of a party animal from a much younger age than Peter. He was absolutely wild in his youth, up until about a decade ago. He had no right to judge Peter.

But that didn’t make Peter feel any less guilty. He hated being the reason Tony seemed so off. He just wanted to make the engineer happy. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to stop the slow spiral downward he knew he was in. It helped with every bad feeling he was having, and the longer he let it go on, the worse those feelings became. Besides, how much damage could it be doing to his body with his healing factor? That was a problem for middle-aged Peter.

But Peter knew he couldn’t go on forever like this. Tony was the main source of his problems, so he was going to have to do something about it. That was the only way to fix things. Reasonably, he knew he had no chance with Tony, but he just couldn’t bring himself to drop his silly crush. But maybe Tony could make that happen.

The idea hit him like a train, crushing him thoroughly. Maybe he couldn’t get rid of his soul-consuming crush on his own, but that didn’t mean Tony couldn’t help him. If he started hitting on Tony, the older man would have no choice but to either let him down gently or crush his hope and dreams aggressively. It wouldn’t be a pleasant experience, but either way, it would be effective. The worst that could happen was Tony would stop talking to him, but given the fact that they barely talked now, Peter had nothing to lose. Except his pride and dignity, but who needed that anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was smart enough to wait until the semester ended before putting his plan into motion. He didn’t need the stress of trying to seduce Tony with the expectation of total and utter heartbreak to interfere with trying to pass a handful of very important classes. So as the days passed, Peter tried his hardest to ignore every distraction that was thrown his way. Then finals were over and Peter couldn’t work up the courage to do anything. It took him three days to come up with a solid plan. He was always a lot more relaxed when he drank. That could help.

He started by raiding the cabinet in the kitchen. He’d never touched Tony’s stash for everyone before, because he didn’t want to push his limits with Tony and the illegal under aged drinking he’d been doing. But now it seemed like the best option. If he went out, he didn’t want to take the chance of getting drunk enough to sleep with the first hot piece of ass that crossed his path. He was a man on a mission. He grabbed a bottle of the hardest liquor he could find. Normally he was a fruity drink kind of guy, because if you’re going to be paying for it then it might as well taste good, but now he didn’t care. He just wanted to get loose enough to make a fool of himself.

Nearly the whole bottle was gone before Peter started feeling anything at all, and for once he wished he could get drunk like a normal person. He also wished he could have a normal crush on someone obtainable and preferably his own age, but that was a recurring thought and dwelling on it wouldn’t do him any good. Peter waited until he could comfortably laugh over nothing before he got up to find Tony. The first place he checked was the lab, and it wasn’t a surprise that it’s where he found him. The man was always there, tinkering with something or another. Peter had even spent a lot of time in there with him before they stopped talking. Now just being with him was uncomfortable.

“Hi, Mr. Stark.” Peter grinned. Even in his drunken stupor, he was still nervous.

“Hey kid.” Tony looked up at him, frowning when he saw the bottle in Peter’s hand. “You drinking my stuff now?”

“Ha. I forgot to leave this in my room.” Peter replied, taking the very last swig before placing the bottle on the bench next to him, nearly missing it in the process. “You got any more hidden in here?”

“I’m not actively providing you with it. Your Aunt would kill me.” Tony wasn’t looking at him anymore, and that made Peter’s stomach turn. He wanted those beautiful doe eyes on him at all times.

“What May doesn’t know about can’t hurt her.” Peter stumbled his way closer to where Tony was hunched over a table, working on something small enough that Peter couldn’t focus on it properly enough to see what it was. “Besides, when have you ever cared about under aged drinking?”

“I care when I’m the one responsible for keeping you safe while you’re under my roof.”

Peter couldn’t help but notice the way Tony’s hands twitched around the metal pieces he was holding. There he goes, treating Peter like a kid again. He had to switch the conversation before they started fighting over something stupid.

“You always keep me safe, Mr. Stark.” Peter attempted to flutter his eyelashes in the way that most men seemed to like, unsure if it came out as sexy as he planned or not because of the alcohol in his system. If the nervous laugh that came out of Tony’s gorgeous mouth was any indicator, then Peter figured the scientist had at least a vague hint of what he was trying to do.

“It’s my job to keep you all safe.”

Which is probably the worst reply Tony could’ve given him. Peter was going to have to kick it up a notch. Too bad it was hard enough to try and flirt with Tony, much less do it with a fuzzy mind.

“Well, I appreciate all that you do for us.” Peter reached out and let his fingertips brush over Tony’s arm. “For me.”

Peter’s heart stopped with the clanging of the piece of whatever Tony had been working on as it fell to the table below. Then Tony was stepping back, fast.

“Anytime, Kid.” The word was clearly emphasized and a total slap in the face to Peter. Then Tony was gone, walking out the door, mumbling something about making an important phone call to Pepper about Stark Industries.

Well...It was effective. Peter had tried, but clearly it wasn’t enough. Tony seemed like he was picking up what Peter was putting down, but he had expected...more. He was going to have to try a lot harder to get rejected.

The second time Peter tried to flirt with Tony was two days later. Again, Peter made sure he was all hopped up on liquid courage before making his move. This time, he tried a different technique. A v-neck shirt and his tightest skinny jeans. Not to toot his own horn, but it was one of his best outfits. Peter knew that for a fact based solely on how many guys and girls tried picking him up while he was wearing it. He didn’t expect Tony to have those same kinds of feelings, but he figured if he wore this and did a little ass shaking, maybe Tony would finally snap and tell him to back off.

As soon as Peter sauntered into the kitchen Tony was up and headed for the door. With a wobbly hand, Peter grabbed onto the grease stained shirt in front of him and pulled the older man back. When Tony gave him a once over, Peter blushed, then reminded himself he was trying to get over his crush, not fuel it with stupid sex scenarios.

“Mr. Stark, I’m glad I caught you. I wanted to tell you something.” Slowly, Peter was cornering Tony.

“Of course.” Tony sighed, looking everywhere but at the pale skin in front of him. That must mean Peter’s plan was working. Time to kick it up a notch.

“But, that was before I had a few drinks.” Peter shrugged, putting a hand on Tony’s arm. It was a lot more muscly than he had imagined, and he was already enjoying himself more than he should’ve been. “I can’t really remember it now.”

Tony wiggled out of Peter’s grasp, and sidestepped him, heading for the door again. “You can always come find me when you remember what it is, Kid.”

Peter could feel the pout on his face. He knew it was a good thing Tony kept calling him ‘kid’, because it was one step in the right direction. That didn’t mean he had to like it though. “Well, I think it had something to with us.”

“Us…” Tony said the word like it was the equivalent of an atomic bomb. Peter took a breath to steady himself, letting the alcohol take control. He’d thrown himself on countless people at clubs and parties before, it shouldn’t be so difficult to do it now. All he had to do was not think.

“Yeah, us.” Peter toyed with his bottom lip a little, as if deep in thought. Tony’s eyes were glued to it. “Me and you, Mr. Stark.”

The silence was dizzying. Peter leaned forward, ready to touch Tony more, only to find the man bolting toward the door. Peter was getting closer to his goal. It was a shame he had started to enjoy it. The idea that Tony might actually be interested flickered through his mind for a fraction of a second before Peter was shoving it down with the rest of the things he refused to think of. Tony didn’t like Peter, he was just uncomfortable with a drunk Peter flirting with him. That was the whole point, to finally get the object of his affections to crush his unrealistic hopes and dreams once and for all.

But maybe that was the issue. Peter was drunk when he approached Tony. He was also a flirty drunk, unable to keep his hands to himself more often than not. From what Peter knew of Tony’s past, not that the man ever got trashed anymore, Tony was also a flirty drunk. Maybe Tony thought Peter was trying to make a move just because he had too much to drink. In a weird way, Peter guessed it would probably be easier to run away from those advances rather than tell Peter off and possibly make him cry over it. Why have a horribly awkward conversation if Peter might not even remember it in the morning? His stomach sank as the realization set in. If he wanted Tony to finally take this serious, he was going to have to do it without being drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

The worst part of Peter’s plan was that he was starting to doubt it. Before, it had seemed so simple. If he wanted to get over the dumb crush that he’d had for almost half his life and was unable to do on his own, maybe a cold hard no from the object of his affection would do the trick. So, make a move on the famous Tony Stark, then get rejected. The embarrassment of that in itself would probably kill any feeling Peter had itself, but he was also a huge ‘no means no’ activist, and as a result would feel too awful to keep letting himself have impure thoughts of Tony.

In theory, it was the perfect plan. But after two failed attempts, Peter was doubting himself. What if it didn’t work? What if Tony kicked him out? What if, what if, what if? A million scenarios rolled through his head. But Peter was out of options and sick and tired of not being able to live his life in a normal way. He couldn’t date because no one was ever as perfect as he thought Tony would be. He was only screwing around with people that reminded of Tony now. And on top of it all, he’d been drinking more than his body could handle.

Then there was the fact that he had been getting drunk for courage to openly flirt with Tony. He’d finally decided that was the reason Tony had been running away from him. He probably thought Peter was a ‘I’ll flirt with anything that has a pulse’ kind of drunk. If Peter approached Tony completely sober, it would leave him no option but to face the situation for what it was. The worst case of a love sick puppy in the world.

But Peter put it off for nearly a week after that. Without being totally hammered first, he lost every ounce of courage he had. Actively going out to get the biggest heartbreak of all time wasn’t as easy as he had made it seem in his own head. Finally, he got tired of worrying about it.

“Whatever happens, happens. Stop being such a baby.” He whispered to himself in the mirror.

A shower first. That would serve two purposes. 1- make him feel as relaxed as possible. 2- make sure he’s as clean as possible now, because he had the feeling he wouldn’t be able to crawl out of bed for something as mundane as showering for the next week or two after Tony completely and utterly destroyed his heart. Then he picked out something nice to wear, looked in the mirror, changed his clothes, and repeated the process. Eventually Peter settled on a t-shirt and sweatpants. Neither were part of his ‘sexy’ collection, which would have been better for trying to seduce Tony. But he thought he should be as comfortable as possible for it because after he was just going to run to bed and cry until he was dehydrated. Maybe the fact that he looked like a scrub would only give Tony an extra reason to tell him off. People who looked like Tony didn’t settle for people that looked like Peter.

Then, because he was trying to grasp whatever courage he had left buried deep inside him, Peter sat on the edge of his bed for almost another hour. It was late enough in the afternoon that Tony would be awake, but probably still early enough that he wouldn’t be elbows deep in some complicated project. Now or never. As he walked down the hall, Peter let his mind go blank. If he thought about anything at all, he would let himself overthink everything. He refused to sabotage himself so soon.

As usual, Tony was in the lab. He was probably in there more that his own bedroom. In fact, there had been plenty of times where Peter had peaked inside and seen Tony face down on a table asleep in an uncomfortable position. The next day he’d always complain about his back, only to have Steve yell at him for not sleeping in a proper bed.  
But now Tony was awake, working on what looked like the arm panel of his suit. Peter just stood in the doorway and watched for a while, knowing it would probably be ages before Tony was comfortable enough to be around him again. When the older man finally looked up, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“God dammit, Peter!” Tony shoved the screwdriver down onto the table. “Don’t make me tie a bell to you. I’m too old for you to be scaring me like that.”

It got a deep chuckle out of him. Tony hadn't joked around like that with him in a very long time. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. You looked busy, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Tony just grumbled and went back to work. Peter took that as his opportunity to stroll into the room and take a seat at the table Tony was standing at. Tony said nothing, and Peter was glad. For a while, they just sat there like everything was normal. Tony worked, Peter watched and occasionally handed the older man a tool that he knew he’d be needing next. It was so peaceful that Peter almost forgot why he was there.

“I like watching you work.” Peter told him, genuinely. It was hard to flirt with someone, but what were flirts but compliments? There was plenty about Tony to compliment.

“Huh? Thanks. It’s nice to have someone passing me tools. I’ve tried it with DUM-E before, but that just made a mess.” Tony laughed to himself, not looking over at Peter.

“You furrow your eyebrows when you concentrate. I think it’s nice.” Peter said, letting his face go red. Tony didn’t say anything, didn’t look at Peter, and definitely didn’t stop working. Peter internally sighed at how hard Tony was making this for him. “Some people think that’s what gives everyone wrinkles. But I just think it makes your face look softer the rest of the time.”

That, at least, got Tony’s attention. He stopped fiddling with the panel in front of him, still ignoring Peter. It was so quiet that Peter’s ears throbbed with the sound of his own heart beat. Finally Tony spoke, nearly giving Peter a heart attack at the sudden noise.

“Well you know me, the epitome of beauty. That’s why I’ve never needed Botox. An eternally youthful face.”

“You are.” Peter agreed, watching the way Tony tensed up.

“I am what?”

“The epitome of beauty, Mr. Stark.” Peter knew Tony was saying it to deflect the compliment. He used cockiness as a shield. Now it was blowing up nicely in his face, while also opening the perfect segway for Peter.

“Kid…” Tony let his hands grip the side of the table until Peter saw his knuckles go white. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Peter steadied himself for the godawful admission he was about to get off his chest, knowing that once he started he was going to ramble. He usually did when he was nervous. “God, I’ve thought that since I was like twelve. And… And I’ve had the cheesiest crush on you since then. I think you’re the most beautiful person in the World, Mr. Stark. Inside and out. And I know this is going to ruin things, and that you won’t want to talk to me for a while after this, but I just had to tell you. It’s been eating me up. That’s… why i’ve been drinking so much. I thought that I could get you out of mind that way. But I can’t, Mr. Stark, because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I know you won’t ever return those feelings for me, but I can’t lose you as a friend.”

Peter’s eyes prickled hot and wet. A mix of embarrassment and the sudden realization of how much Tony meant to him. Maybe somewhere along the way his crush had evolved into something more, but he couldn’t let himself think that way now. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, partially to try and stop the tears from flowing out, and partially so he wouldn’t have to see the disgust on Tony’s face. Instead, he felt all the air leaving his lungs as lips slam down on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you Heathens have been asking for a Tony chapter...well here you go. Enjoy

Tony was kissing Peter. He was kissing Peter like his life depended on it. If there was a hell, he was definitely headed there, not just for what he was doing now, but it sure didn’t help his case to get into heaven. It had all happened so fast that Tony didn’t stand a chance against stopping it. Even if he didn’t initiate it.  
Happy had hunted down Tony at the Gala event to tell him about the ‘Peter emergency’, filled him in on the phone conversation, and told him he had heard a lot of people in the background. Tony didn’t even feel bad about having a tracker in Peter’s phone when he was able to pinpoint his location within seconds, then get to him within minutes. No one at the party was sober enough to recognize him, which wasn’t a comforting thought. Room after room, Tony shoved his way inside, glancing to all the faces to locate Peter. The alcohol wasn’t a major worry, but the amount of coke he saw around had his stomach twisting in knots. Then Tony found Peter and his heart nearly broke in two.  
There was still a handful of guys in the room, dressing quickly when Tony nearly kicked the door in. Whether it was seeing the rage in Tony’s eyes, or perhaps the towering figure of a person bodyguard behind him, he wasn’t sure, but everyone took off before he could even grab onto one of them and kick some ass. It was evident what had been going on, even if one of them had been kind enough to put Peter’s boxers back on for him. Tony did the rest, with a little help from Happy to steady Peter’s floppy, unconscious body. The amount of condoms strewn across the floor was sickening.

There were very few times in Tony’s life that he prayed, mostly because he didn’t believe in anything but science and cold hard facts, but partially because he didn’t think he deserved any help from the powers that be. One was a plea to bring back his Mother, which remained ignored. But now Tony begged over and over in his head for three things. Firstly, that Peter was fine. Secondly, that whatever took place was consensual, even if Peter was clearly too drunk to be making those decisions. And lastly, that if any of those boys took advantage of Peter, that he was able to hunt down all of them and skin them alive.

Tony was practically shaking with anger, so Happy offered to carry Peter to the Limo. Not that Happy seemed any less pissed, he just seemed to have a better grip on it. When Peter finally opened his eyes, Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Then it went downhill from there.

Tony got three important pieces of information from their conversation. 1- Peter had wanted everything done to him that night. It made him squirm with an undeserved sense of jealousy, but was better than the alternative. 2- Peter had apparently seen quite a few of Tony’s video’s. 3- Peter was into Tony. That last one hit him like a derailed train. Lips on his own blanked out everything in his mind. And it escalated from there.

He was kissing Peter with all the passion that he had let build up for years, unable to hold anything back. Peter tasted like pure alcohol, and somewhere deep in his mind, he knew this was technically taking advantage of Peter, but then Peter was gasping and calling out his name, and Tony couldn’t stop himself. He was kissing and sucking at Peter’s neck, with the boys legs wrapped around his waist. It was so wrong yet so right. Tony pressed a firm bite to Peter’s delicate skin, and suddenly his whole world was turned upside down. Literally.

Someone had hit the limo so hard that they flipped. Luckily Tony and Happy had avoided serious damage, though he definitely felt it in his lower back the next morning, and Happy called out for a week. Peter on the other hand, had been too drunk to tense up and get hurt in the crash, which would’ve left him unscathed...If Tony hadn’t been latched onto his neck. The result was Tony nearly biting through Peter’s neck, and a hell of a lot of blood. Tony was half convinced one of his teeth came out in the process, but had been so worried about Peter that he could care less about what happened to himself.

That’s when he snapped back to reality. It was one of the worst nights he’d had in a long time. They got Peter back to the compound, Tony fixed him up, and Happy thankfully said nothing about the nasty bite on Peter’s neck, or the moaning he had more likely than not heard coming from the back of the limo. Those little windows could only block so much noise, and Peter was surprisingly loud. The test results of his blood alcohol content were as impressive as they were terrifying. Peter had drank enough to kill a normal person. It vaguely made Tony want to test Peter’s limits, but he never would go through with that.

“Kid, you’re going to be hurting tomorrow.” He whispered as he carried Peter to bed. Without hesitation, he placed a soft kiss to the boys forehead before he left.  
Then the guilt set in. Guilt for taking advantage of Peter. Guilt for physically hurting him. Guilt for having intimate feelings for him at all. Tony was over 20 years older than Peter. It was wrong. So when Peter woke up not remembering a thing, Tony took his chance to back down. If Peter didn’t remember making a move, Tony was going to leave it that way. Them being together was an awful idea in the first place. So this was better for everyone. The bite mark on Peter’s neck had even healed to the point of looking like a slightly more normal, very kinky bite, rather than looking like he’d been mauled by a Vampire.

Tony didn’t expect Peter to go off the deep end, nor did he expect that to affect him so much. Watching Peter come home drunk and obviously fucked to oblivion had started to tear him apart. Peter was such a sweet, caring boy. He deserved a hell of a lot better than settling for Tony, but he also deserved more than random club hookups. And the memory of the way Peter gasped and cried out his name as Tony assaulted his neck played over and over in his head, except Tony was replaced with the most sleazy looking guys his mind could come up with. The jealousy ate away at him until he did the only thing he could think of. Ignore Peter. He can’t think about it if he doesn’t see Peter at all.  
It was going fine, or as fine as expected out of an awful situation, until Peter showed up drunk. He even had something from Tony’s personal stash wrapped in his slender fingers. Then he had the audacity to tilt his head back to get the very last sip. Tony’s eyes were glued to his bobbing Adam’s apple the entire time. It was doomed to be a disaster from the beginning, but when Peter started getting touchy feely and Tony panicked.

He wasn’t going to take advantage of someone that was supposed to be his protege again. And if he gave in, he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Peter. That would only ruin the boy's life. Tony was the worst person to be in a relationship with. He was toxic, and he wouldn’t let himself ruin Peter’s life. That’s what he shouted in his head the next time Peter came to find him, looking like a damn snack. Tony’s brain was at war with itself. Dick Peter down good, or run and don't look back. Thankfully, the reasonable part of his mind won out.

So when Peter approached him again, sober, he knew he was screwed. Peter looked sexy in what he wore before, all open chested and tight pants. But, now, in his sweats and a baggy shirt, Tony’s heart had the fuel it needed to picture what it would be like waking up next to Peter. It was a truly heart-shattering experience. Tony couldn’t deny any longer that he was in too deep with Peter. So when Peter confessed his feelings, Tony couldn’t help himself. He was kissing Peter like his life depended on it, and deep down, he supposed it did. Peter was his everything and it was time he started acting like it.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Lips on his own, Tony was kissing him. Suddenly Peter was aware of everything. His tears, his breathing, the way Tony’s mouth felt so soft and gentle on his. The hand that reached up to cup his face was warm and heart-stopping. If he physically could, Peter was sure he’d melt. Then Tony was pulling away and Peter could feel his face falling into a pout before he could stop it.

“Wow that was one hell of a confession.” Tony laughed and Peter felt all the joy welling up in his leave his body immediately. It was, and he didn’t want to be made fun of for it. “No wait, I’m not laughing at you, Kid. Uh, Peter. I’m laughing at this. It’s ridiculous. Do you know how old I am? And I’m here making out with some teen who just confessed his undying love for me, and all I can think is how I feel the same way.”

Oh. Wow. That was a lot to process. “I mean… I didn’t exactly profess my undying love for you, Mr. Stark.”

“Close enough, though. And maybe you should stop calling me that? It makes me feel dirty. Well, dirtier. You can go back to calling me Tony, that was nice.”

“But I’ve never called you that.” Peter was sure. And yet, a deep memory swirled around in Peter’s head that he just couldn’t grasp. “Have I?”

“Ok, look,” Tony sat down on the bench next to Peter, leaving a bigger than he’d like space between them. “That first night you got trashed, you may have said some things, called me Tony, kissed me, and then-”

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter cut him off, feeling his heart thrum in his chest a little faster. He kissed Tony? He ‘confessed’ things to Tony? What exactly had happened?

“Alright, well, maybe it would be better if you just saw it. Trust me, I have cameras everywhere and Friday has access to all video feeds.” Tony was fidgeting now. Peter wasn’t sure if that was something he should think was cute or not...because it definitely was.

As if on cue a holographic screen popped up from the center of the table. On screen, Peter saw himself wasted in the back of Tony’s limo. It seemed familiar, but just barely. On screen Tony looked worried, Peter was passed out. As soon as he woke up, he was flinging himself at Tony, and Peter felt his face flush out of embarrassment. Sure, they had just kissed, but it was a nice, sweet, first time (or so he thought), with confessions on both sides. To find out the actual first time had been awkward and clingy was embarrassing. Then it got worse.

Peter was holding Tony’s tie, then his hand, spouting on about Harry and all the sex they had. Just when he thought he couldn’t get anymore mortified, he listened to his outburst. It was a miracle Tony even wanted anything to do with him after that, but then Peter was kissing Tony and climbing into his lap. It was like a slap in the face, watching himself act like a whore on camera when he had no recollection of doing so. But then he saw how Tony clung to him and grabbed his ass, kissing his neck, so much more tenderly and needily than Peter had seen him act in any of his porno’s. The only thing that kept him from getting rock hard instantly was hearing himself. It was strange.

Then all hell broke loose. Peter wasn’t even sure what had happened at first, but then he realized it was a accident. He saw himself half on screen, covered in blood. “Is that my blood? But that’s where I had that… Mr. Stark, did you bite me?”

“Yes. Not on purpose. I always ask first, I promise.” Tony threw him a weak wink, looking stressed to the max. It still sent a shiver down Peter’s spine.

“Well, It’s not like I felt it, and it didn’t leave a mark, so no harm no foul, right? But, um. I wouldn’t be opposed to you doing it again. Less blood obviously. Or maybe not. I’ll try anything once.” It took every fiber of his being to maintain eye contact while he said it. Peter was glad he did though when he saw the change in Tony’s eyes. He could see the desire, and that was the best way Tony could look at him. Peter was feeling brave. So brave that he slid forward on the bench until they were thigh to thigh. Then, Peter was kissing Tony again, much more passionately.

It was every bit as good as the last kiss. Only this time it escalated much faster. Peter couldn’t even tell if it was a few seconds or a few minutes when Tony bit onto his lower lip. Without being able to stop it, Peter let out an undignified mewl, causing Tony to yank at the back of Peter’s hair, pulling him away. Tony’s eyes were pure black and Peter could see his chest heaving.

“Ok let's slow it down a little, Peter.” It was a weak attempt at getting Peter to take things slow. He could tell Tony wanted this as much as him, and he was willing to give it one more try. If Tony told him no, Peter would back down and respect the man's wishes, but he figured Tony was only trying to slow down for Peter’s benefit.  
“But, Mr. Stark,” Peter put on the sexiest voice he could manage. He knew for a fact it worked on most guys, hopefully Tony couldn’t resist it either. Then he bit his swollen bottom lip and put on his best puppy dog eyes, “I want you.”

“Is that right?” Tony’s voice was gruff. Peter could see him short circuiting and if he wasn’t trying to get the older man into bed he might’ve laughed about it.

“Yes. I need you.” Peter let one hand trail up Tony’s thigh, enjoying the way the other man shivered.

“Up, now. Lets go.” Tony’s hand linked with his own. Then he was being pulled up and stumbling toward the door. “Don’t try and talk me into doing this in the lab, your first time should be in a bed.”

Despite everything telling him not to Peter still found himself saying, “This isn’t my first time.”

“It’s not my first time either. Doesn’t matter.” Tony pushed Peter into the wall, staring into his eyes, then down at his lips. “None of them matter, because you’ll be screaming my name so loud that you won’t even think about anyone else. A first time with me is an experience in itself.”

Then he was kissing Peter again, slotting one thigh between Peter’s, finally letting their cocks touch. Even through a couple layers of clothes, Peter was sure he could cum right then and there. It was amazing. Tony was rutting against him hard and fast, licking the soft spot behind Peter’s ear, and all Peter could do was hold on for dear life. A whole slew of sounds came out of his mouth that he didn’t know he could make before.

Tony pulled away, dragging Peter with him again. Thankfully they didn’t run into anyone on the way to Tony’s room. Peter wasn’t sure what he’d say if they had. It was also nice that Tony had a good portion of the compound to himself. Peter was promised there would be screaming, and he wasn’t going to stop himself just to make his housemates comfortable.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Tony slammed the door behind them and pushed Peter on the bed. It was big and soft. Peter took advantage of the space to sprawl out in a display of seduction. Tony stared for a few seconds, and then he was on Peter.


End file.
